Why I'm Not
by ghena angga
Summary: Soonyoung yang patah hati, Jihoon yang pergi tanpa pesan./ Soonyoung & Jihoon SVT


Why I'm Not, by : Ghena Angga

Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon (GS)

Backsong : Why I'm Not by SPEED

.

.

.

Mengapa aku selalu seperti ini?

Mengapa aku hanya bertemu orang seperti itu?

Setiap wanita yang tinggal dihatiku

Mereka semua pada akhirnya menemukan pria lain, lagu ini tentang itu

Menyenangkankah? Membuatku tergantung padamu?

Iya, ini menyedihkan tapi jika kau adalah tuannya, aku adalah anjing yang dirantai

Aku tak ingin diseret masuk lagi

Kau dan aku selalu dengan motif yang sama

Lagi-lagi kita berpisah

\- Why I'm Not, Indonesia translation.

.

.

.

13 Februari 2015, Soonyoung's Apartement. Hujan di Malam Hari.

bahkan dalam waktu 5 jam yang sudah berlalu, masih belum ada satu pun pesan yang dikirim oleh kekasih mungil-nya, Soonyoung mulai merasa gelisah dengan semua keadaan ini.

Dia tampak lelah menatap layar handphone yang ada dihadapannya, dia mulai tampak ragu, apakah kekasih mungil-nya sudah melupakan dirinya? apakah semua kemungkinan buruk benar-benar terjadi didalam hubungan asmara diantara dirinya dengan kekasih mungil-nya? TIDAK ... Tidak, dia tidak mau berpikiran negatif tentang hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan untuk saat ini.

Dengan kesabaran yang tersisa, Soonyoung mulai mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk kekasih mungil-nya (yang entah saat ini, ia ada dimana, Soonyoung tidak tahu), dan berharap ia mendapatkan balasan atas pesan terakhirnya

Message Sent : Baby Hoonie

Baby Hoonie, aku masih menunggumu disini. Tidak bisakah kamu mengatakan padaku, kamu ada dimana sekarang ini? Aku merindukanmu. -Soonyoung.

Dengan setengah hati, Soonyoung mulai menghabiskan minumannya yang dari suhu hangat menjadi dingin, seperti keadaannya saat ini.

Minuman berupa cairan cokelat kental itu pun sudah ia habiskan, lalu selanjutnya, ia memilih untuk menuju kamar mandi -menyikat gigi dan mencuci mukanya.

Setelah semua hal itu selesai ia lakukan, ia kembali melihat layar handphone yang baru saja ia ambil dari atas meja makan. Tidak ada notifikasi balasan bahkan pesan yang baru saja ia kirimkan, sama sekali tidak dibaca oleh si penerima pesan.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk pergi tidur, mungkin saja saat ini kekasih mungil-nya sedang sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya, dan siapa tahu saja, besok pagi ia mendapatkan semua balasan dari pesan yang ia kirimkan untuk kekasih mungil-nya.

Soonyoung pun berdo'a atas hal tersebut, dan lalu ia mulai menutup kedua matanya. Tidur.

.

.

.

14 Februari 2015, Soonyoung's Apartement. Pagi yang basah.

Soonyoung bangun dari tidurnya, dan bukannya ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu, ia lebih memilih untuk membuka layar handphone-nya -berharap, ada pesan masuk dari dia yang Soonyoung rindukan.

Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, berada dalam keadaan nyawa masih setengah terkumpul, Soonyoung merapal mantera hingga 3x berulang "semoga dia membalas, semoga dia membalas, semoga dia membalas".. namun, mohon maaf Kwon Soonyoung, mantera-mu sedang tidak berguna di pagi hari ini.

Soonyoung mendesah kecewa, dia menggarukkan kepalanya, rasa-rasanya ia ingin membolos kerja saja dan lebih memilih untuk meringkuk seharian di tempat tidurnya (bergalau-ria), kepalanya mulai pusing memikirkan kekasih mungil-nya yang tidak menjawab sama sekali pesan-pesan yang ia kirimkan dari semalaman.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelpon tempat ia bekerja dan meminta izin cuti sehari saja untuk ia bisa beristirahat dan menemukan semua jawaban dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dirinya dan juga kekasih mungil-nya.

Menyalakan radio kesayangan miliknya, terputarkan sebuah lagu dari salah satu boygrup korea "SPEED - Why I'm Not", dan Soonyoung mulai mengumpat saat ia tahu apa maksud dari lagu tersebut

"Heol.. lagu macam apa itu? Kenapa di pagi hari, malah lagu "putus cinta" macam itu yang diputarkan? Dasar radio bodoh!", Soonyoung merasa bahwa ia sedang diolok-olok oleh lagu tersebut padahal belum tentu juga kan, lagu itu untuk dirinya -sungguh kasihan sekali.

Soonyoung mulai mengetikkan kalimat baru yang akan ia kirim untuk kekasih mungil-nya

Message Sent : Baby Hoonie

Hari ini adalah Valentine's Day, apakah kamu tidak ingin merayakannya bersamaku, Baby Hoonie? Kau tahu, aku kesepian disini. Tolong balas pesan-ku yang ini. Terima kasih. -Soonyoung.

Setelah bebersih diri, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan sarapan di pagi yang basah buat dirinya -ia memang aneh, karena selalu menyebut suasana pagi hari setelah hujan semalam dengan sebutan mesum semacam itu.

Memakan sarapan-nya dengan setengah hati, ia kembali menyalakan radio kesayangannya, berharap ia mendapatkan penghiburan dari siaran radio di hari penuh cinta ini.

Awalnya lagu yang diputarkan oleh stasiun radio adalah lagu-lagu ceria, lirik yang penuh kata-kata rayuan gombal dan kalimat manis yang bisa bikin diabetes bagi para pendengarnya, tetapi menjelang siang hari, suasana keceriaan itu berganti menjadi suasana yang muram, galau dan bikin Soonyoung gemas sendiri.

Lagu "Why I'm Not" dari boygrup SPEED kembali diputarkan, dan sepertinya, sebentar lagi Soonyoung bakalan jadi Pembenci Nomer Satu buat mereka (Soonyoung jadi berpikir, sepertinya yang bodoh itu antara stasiun radio-nya dan juga boygrup tersebut yang menyanyikan lagu sakit hati semacam itu dihari kasih sayang ini, atau bisa jadi memang Tuhan yang senang mengejek dirinya, dengan mengirimkan lagu itu beberapa kali sebagai sindiran mengenai hubungan asmaranya dengan kekasih mungil-nya).

**Kenapa hanya aku yang terluka karena kita

Bodohnya diriku

Terluka karena orang yang ku cintai

Kenapa aku seperti ini lagi? Kenapa aku ini?

Emangnya kenapa? eh eh eh eh

Kenapa dunia seperti ini eh eh eh eh

\- Why I'm Not, Indonesia Translation.

Shibal, Soonyoung seperti berada didalam posisi dimana ia ingin menangis sambil tertawa atau tertawa hingga ia mengeluarkan airmatanya saat ia mengetahui lirik lagunya mengatakan hal itu.

Soonyoung lalu menatap layar handphone-nya kembali, dan ia masih saja belum mendapatkan pesan balasan dari kekasih mungil-nya.

Ia lalu berpikir sesuatu "sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan hubungan ini, tapi apa dan benarkah seperti itu?", menggangukan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kembali, berkali-kali ia melakukan hal itu dan sepertinya sekarang ia mulai pusing sendiri dengan tingkah anehnya itu.

Terlalu lama ia berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sebentar, meninggalkan handphone-nya begitu saja. Soonyoung benar-benar membutuhkan ruang refleksi untuk dirinya sendiri. Mencari keyakinan atas pilihannya nanti.

.

.

.

14 Februari 2015, Soonyoung's Apartement. Malam yang menyedihkan.

Message Sent : Baby Hoonie.

Baby Hoonie, ayok kita putus saja. Aku memilih untuk melepaskan dirimu daripada aku harus terus mengganggu dirimu dan tidak menemukan ending terbaik untuk hubungan ini. Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung "Pabbo"-mu.. sudah menyerah, sekarang. -Soonyoung.

Mengapa dunia membuatku menjadi pecundang?

Dia penyihir yang membuatku masuk kedalam pertempuran darah

Membuatku menunggumu dengan gilanya

Kenapa hanya selalu aku yang terluka? (yang terluka)

Wanita yang ku cintai tak melihatku (tak melihatku)

Mungkin aku terlibat kejahatan super dikehidupan terdahulu (oh yeah)

Kenapa pasti aku… Kenapa pasti aku…

\- Why I'm Not, Indonesia translation.

.

.

.

15 Februari 2015, Soonyoung's Apartement. Air Mata Terakhir.

Soonyoung menangis semalaman layaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasih pria-nya, tetapi ini kebalikan dari hal tersebut.

Walau Soonyoung yang memutuskan hubungan asmara ini, tetapi Soonyoung lah pihak yang ia anggap dirinya sebagai korban dari PHP seorang gadis mungil bernama Lee Jihoon.

Hubungan asmara mereka berdua sudah terjalin selama 4tahun, dan harusnya di tahun kelima ini, hubungan asmara mereka tidak berakhir semacam ini -menurut Soonyoung.

Jarak yang jauh, Seoul-Tokyo itu sebenarnya tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan oleh Jihoon bila ia memang ingin mengakhiri hubungan asmaranya dengan Soonyoung.

Mereka berdua sudah melakukan banyak cara untuk menjalani hubungan asmara ini selama 4tahun yang sudah berlalu dan lalu kenapa, ditahun kelima ini Jihoon menyerah dengan hubungan asmara mereka berdua -Soonyoung tidak tahu dan takkan pernah tahu, apa yang menjadi alasan Jihoon pergi dari dirinya, bahkan kehidupannya.

Jihoon, kekasih mungil-nya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Jihoon tidak pernah membalas semua pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Soonyoung. Jihoon, memilih pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan hati yang terluka, sendirian menelan rasa sakit dari kejahatan yang sudah Jihoon lakukan pada Soonyoung.

.

.

Haruskah aku pergi duluan? Tapi bisakah aku menghapusmu?

Aku berjanji dengan diriku but I wanna be with ya

Wanita yang ku cintai pada akhirnya

Selalu meninggalkan dan melukaiku

Uhuhuh

\- Why I'm Not, Indonesia translation.

.

.

15 Februari 2015, Soonyoung's Apartement. Memulai Kehidupan yang baru.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk meminta cuti libur kembali dari pihak kantor, tetapi kali ini bukan 1 hari yang ia minta melainkan 1 minggu penuh.

Ia pikir, setidaknya dengan mengambil waktu liburan selama seminggu, ia bisa mendapatkan semangat-nya kembali.

Tak ada maksud dari dirinya untuk membuat eksistensi dari seorang Lee Jihoon menjadi hilang untuk selama-lamanya, setidaknya ia hanya ingin membuat dirinya tidak selalu terjebak dengan kenangan diantara dirinya dengan Jihoon, mantan kekasih mungil-nya.

.

.

.

Kau pikir aku akan terus mondar mandir dihadapanmu?

Maaf tapi kuharap kita takkan saling bertemu lagi

Ku rasa kau tak tahu tapi aku bisa tidur dengan baik akhir-akhir ini

Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang biasanya kau kenal

\- Why I'm Not, Indonesia translation.

.

.

.

1 Tahun Berikutnya ... Soonyoung masih sendiri dan ia masih mencintai Jihoon, mantan kekasih mungil-nya.

Hanya perbedaannya saat ini adalah Soonyoung sudah lebih bahagia dengan kesendiriannya dan memaafkan Jihoon-nya.

.

.

The End.

**Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah pribadi sang penulis, dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada SPEEDONESIA untuk Indonesia translation - nya dari lagu kesukaan saya, Apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata atau kalimat, kesamaan cerita dan lainnya, mohon dimaafkan. Tidak lupa saya meminta kebaikan hati nya untuk memberikan komentar atas cerita ini. Terima Kasih.


End file.
